(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clamping device for a bending press and a bending press system provided with the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a clamping device for a bending press and a bending press system provided with the same that is adapted to form a pipe to have a predetermined curvature in a state that both ends of the pipe manufactured through extrusion are clamped.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Generally, a bending device is used for manufacturing a beam and the like with a predetermined curvature. Particularly, the bending device presses a roll forming beam such as a bumper beam for a vehicle, or a straight tube such as an extruded tube to have a predetermined curvature.
The bending device may be a roll bending device, a round bending device, a stretching device, and so on.
According to roll bend forming, if a metal pipe is supplied to a plurality of bending rolls that are disposed along a predetermined curvature and are rotated, the metal pipe is formed to have a predetermined curvature when passing through the plurality of bending rolls.
According to round bending, if a metal pipe passes through a plurality of forming rolls, the metal pipe is formed to have a predetermined curvature when passing through the plurality of forming rolls.
According to stretch bend forming, after both ends of the metal pipe are fixed and a middle portion of the metal pipe is contacted to a die having a predetermined curvature, a force toward the die is applied to both ends of the metal pipe so as to bend the metal pipe to have a predetermined curvature.
However, according to the roll bending forming, a high degree of precision may not be expected, and it is difficult to form the curvature to aluminum extruded tube or pipe, or a steel tube or pipe with high strength.
Also, the round bending or the stretch bend forming requires a huge initial investment for facilities and productivity is not efficient.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.